


Fix you

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 60 Minute Writing Challenge, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Purple, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Asahi and Noya have a gay awakening after Noya gets hurt.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Fix you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> I am behind a few weeks of the 60 minute challenges -- this prompt was 'Stitches' and 'Purple' -- 
> 
> So here we go!

Nishinoya smiled as he watched Asahi soar through the air. There was just something so majestic about it as his hand slammed the ball into the floor of the court-- 

Asahi was everything he had always hoped he would be. Tall, broad, built and just downright handsome. The long hair!  _ The facial hair! _ Nishinoya could only grow three little whiskers on his chin, and he had to use his mom’s magnifying glass half the time to see them. 

Yet-- Asahi’s was all just there. He gawked as he watched his shirt rise up a bit, the powerful swell of his muscles clenching-- the way his arm rippled as it smacked the ball. 

Asahi never looked timid as he was slamming a ball into the court-- or through a wall of blockers. There were times he had to wonder if he was jealous, in awe or simply turned on by this man. 

He was distracted-- so fucking distracted. 

\--unfortunately for him-- that meant he was not paying attention as Tanaka slammed a ball right into his face. 

“Ah!” he screamed as he was flung back.  _ Shit!  _ That really hurt! 

“Dude! I thought you were receiving!” Tanaka yelled, rushing over where he was laid out and groaning. 

“Sorry! I got distracted!” he whined as he held his face, feeling something wet and warm against his hand. 

Shit, he was bleeding. Sure, he had taken a ball to the face many times, but there were times the ball had the perfect spin on it-- cutting your face up as it hit--

\--of course this had to be one of those times. 

“Ah! You’re bleeding!” Tanaka exclaimed. 

Yeah he was bleeding-- he had no idea how bad though as he could not see-- but he felt the sting above his eyebrow and the warm liquid run down to his eyelid. Ugh-- he was bleeding a lot too. 

“Noya!” Asahi called out, coming over. 

He felt like a damn fool as he sat there-- if it wasn’t for watching this mountain of man being all manly spiking a ball he would not have gotten clobbered. But of course he was being a dumbass and now was bleeding. 

“One of you boneheads take him to the clinic!” their coach yelled out. 

“I’ll get him,” Asahi said, bending down, his arms shaking as he went to pick him up. 

“I can walk!” he cried out-- knowing Asahi could easily carry him, even if his body shook-- but it only meant Asahi was scared and worried for him. 

“Your face is bleeding,” Asahi said -- and continued to carry him bridal style out of the gym-- which was just as terrifying  _ and  _ embarrassing as taking a ball to the face. 

“Asahi! Let me walk!” he whined, but there was no use in arguing-- Asahi was easily twice his size, and even with one eye shut, he could see the concern etched on his face. Dashing through the school -- they made it in record time to the nurses office--

\--but no one was there. Asahi was not even out of breath. Was he really that damn strong? There was no strain in Asahi’s arms as he held him-- the bulk of his body pressed to his side making him feel even smaller as he groaned. 

“Ah! You’re bleeding so bad!” Asahi cried out as he sat him on the examination table and raised his shirt, causing Nishinoya’s brain to go to mush at the abundance of abdominal muscles on display for him-- and  _ holy hell!  _ Who had lines that distinctively cut over their hip? And why were his shorts so low that he could see that line so well? What hell was this? 

As far as he knew-- he was attracted to women. Shit-- he chased them nonstop and begged them to date him. 

But then there was Asahi-- and all his massive muscles and bulk in front of him, staring at him with a deep sad concern in his eyes like a puppy who had just been yelled at. 

His shirt lifted more, and Nishinoya groaned. Asahi smelled so good too. Between his laundry detergent and sweat-- it all mixed so well-- and was right in his face. 

“...Asahi,” he whispered as Asahi pressed his damp shirt against his forehead. 

“We’ve got to stop the bleeding,” Asahi said, his voice quieter but still shaking. Nishinoya kind of just sat there, a sweat dampened shirt from a guy he considered a god pressed to his forehead. 

A guy whose bare skin he was staring at and finding he badly wanted to touch Asahi and see if he felt as warm as he looked. That pinkish glow from the exertion of practice, the slight sheen of sweat that was over his stomach-- highlighting those muscles...

“You’ll get blood on your shirt,” he pointed out. 

“That’s ok,” Asahi said, “the skin on the face is thinner which makes you bleed easier-- so we need to keep pressure on it. 

As Asahi talked his body shifted again-- somehow closer and Nishinoya knew if he stuck his tongue out-- he could easily lick that second ab from the top--

_ \--Shit! _

Pushing Asahi away, he grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it up to press the spot on his head. “I can do it!” he snapped. 

It made the hem of his shirt rise, and compared to Asahi-- he was just some scrawny twerp sitting-- bleeding next to this greek god. He probably looked like a child sitting there-- even if he spiked his hair and tried to make himself seem older-- cooler. He was nothing more than some high pitched brat that was chasing this god of a man around. 

“Ohmygod! Your bruises! What the hell?!” Asahi’s voice still sounded concerned-- but different this time. 

He had forgotten the tumble he had taken the other day skateboarding with some friends-- he was pretty beat up and had some nasty purple bruises down his side. 

“Ah! No! It was from skateboarding!” he exclaimed. “Totally busted my ass!” 

“Looks like you busted your whole body,” Asahi said, his fingers ghosting over his side. It didn’t tickle but it startled him and made him jump. 

“I.. I’ll go get the nurse!” Asahi said, pulling his hand away. 

Nishinoya chuckled-- here he was having some gay crisis over one of his best friends, who he also thought would have easily passed out at the sight of blood-- but was oddly handling it so much better than he had expected. 

Asahi came back in, the nurse with him as she went to look him over. “What have I told you about taking balls to the face?” she teased, as this was not the first time he had been in for this reason-- just one of the first times he had bled from it. 

The last time their coach thought he had some concussion and it was a precaution--

\--this was different. 

Asahi paced at the door, keeping a close eye on his as she cleaned his face up, and got out some bandages. “I don’t think you’re gonna need stitches, but this might leave a scar,” she said. 

“Kick ass! Scars are so cool!” he exclaimed. 

“How bad of a scar?” Asahi asked, coming over and looking as she started to place the bandaid above his eyebrow. 

“Oh nothing too big,” she said. 

“Darn!” he whined. 

“Good,” Asahi said. 

The bandage was on and the nurse smiled. “Rest a bit then get some water and head home. No more practice for you!” 

He went to whine but Asahi gave a low bow to the nurse and sat in the chair next to the table. 

“You can go back and practice,” he mumbled.

Asahi shook his head, and stared up at him. “Ah!” Asahi yelped, then jumped out of the chair, wetting a paper towel. “You have some blood in your hairline and under your eye.” 

“I can get--” before he could protest, Asahi was looming over him, holding his head back and he leaned down and cleaned him up more. He could feel the tremble in his hand and see just how close Asahi was. The way his breath kissed over his face-- so close. 

The concern was still etched on Asahi’s face as he ran the wet paper towel into his hairline and his fingers were curled in the back of his hair. 

“Um sorry I’m sweaty,” he mumbled, knowing how gross his head probably felt right now. 

“Well of course,” Asahi said, “we just came from practice.” 

He just sat there, staring up at the giant who was staring down at him-- though he was not cleaning his face anymore. Asahi was just so… 

So… 

_ Perfect. _

His hair always laid in magnificent waves he knew any girl would die to have. Even if he had it pulled back like now-- a few strands had fallen loose and he wanted to twirl his finger around them. His face, always so gentle, though most thought he was some beast-- but he was the opposite. And his lips--

\--why was Nishinoya staring at Asahi’s lips? Especially the way he was chewing his bottom lip right now? 

Asahi was still standing over him, staring down at him. 

“Asahi?” he asked, not sure what was going on. They were so close and Asahi smelled so good-- it was making his brain twirl in a million different directions. He wanted to kiss this man-- he wanted this man to wrap his arms around him and cover his body with his bulk--

\--he was quickly losing himself and pulled his shirt over his lap as he tried his hardest to tear his eyes from Asahi’s beautiful face. 

Then he felt a clammy hand on his cheek and he gasped-- Asahi was touching his cheek. The deep concern in Asahi’s eyes was growing and slightly sparkling.

Was Asahi crying? 

“Asahi?” he whispered-- they were still so close to one another. Lifting his hand, he put it over Asahi’s on his cheek. It felt so right! Even if his hand were half the size of Asahi’s. 

“I um… I…” Asahi stammered. 

He knew Asahi would never say it-- but do you really stare into your best friend’s eyes  _ this long _ and not do anything? 

He could blame it on the ball to the face later. 

Closing those few inches between them, he smacked his lips against Asahi’s. Concerned eyes changed to alarm and Asahi froze. 

_ Shit! _ He fucked up-- he had read it all wrong! Ohmygod! 

Ok maybe he had taken the ball to the head harder than he thought. 

“I! Ah! I! Fuck!” he cried. 

Then Asahi’s lips were back against his. This time it wasn’t a quick smack, but something softer, gentler-- everything that Asahi was. His eyes were wide open, and he saw how Asahi’s lashes kissed his cheek and how amazing his lips felt against his. 

His eyes naturally shut as he moved his lips against his-- still not sure how the hell he was kissing such an amazing man. 

Asahi pulled back a bit, staring at him. “Is… is this ok?” 

“Damn right it is!” he exclaimed, pulling the front of Asahi’s shirt, mashing their lips back together-- he was not done kissing this man at all!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
